


that sounded kind of hot

by timerise



Series: bokuaka drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mildly Suggestive, No Beta, We Die Like Men, bokuto is dumb, but theyre not together, cw himbo, dumb, i would die for bokuto, surprise theyre all gay, tw happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerise/pseuds/timerise
Summary: Akaashi is tense. Bokuto is all too happy to offer a massage.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	that sounded kind of hot

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the notes app of my phone for my friend, based on a comic by alcieart on tumblr which i will link later bc im p sure i took direct dialogue from it
> 
> edit: http://alcieart.tumblr.com/post/112161000290/nsfw-ish-i-got-this-ask-in-my-personal-like-a

Bokuto was, before anything else, a good friend. The best friend, to be precise. He was the best friend anyone could ever have, and he worked hard to keep it that way. As is, he had many people he was close to. Kuroo, from Nekoma. Hinata and Tanaka from Karasuno. And, quite frankly, his entire volleyball team. And Akaashi. Especially Akaashi. Akaashi was the setter on his volleyball team, so really Bokuto had already included him, but it felt like Akaashi needed his own category. 

Kuroo was his best friend of all, though, and had recently helped Bokuto to the incredibly sudden and entirely unfair realization that he did, in fact, like both men and women. It made his life quite a bit harder, because he was forced to recognize the fact that appreciating the shape of another dude’s calves wasn’t strictly bro-appropriate. So that sucked. 

But anyways! Bokuto was the best friend for anyone and everyone and always would be, which is why, when he noticed Akaashi particularly despondent near the end of one practice, he decided to take action!

Akaashi was a very reserved person. He always listened more than he spoke, and only spoke if he had something to say. Bokuto, on the other hand, spoke about anything and everything to fill silence, which he hated. Unless it was with Akaashi, then it was fine. He still mostly talked though. Back on track! Akaashi was reserved and generally drew as little attention to himself as possible, so seeing him with any noticeable ailments was rare and more than reason for concern. 

He was favoring one shoulder and wasn’t putting his usual pinpoint accuracy into his sets, instead relying on Bokuto to get where he needed to be to spike. Which was fine, Bokuto liked the challenge, but it was still out of the ordinary. Bokuto decided to pull him aside before the end of practice. 

“You’re hurt,” he said bluntly. 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What happened?”

Bokuto huffed. “I don’t know, that’s what I need you to tell me. You keep avoiding using your left shoulder, like a limp kind of.”

Understanding dawned in Akaashi’s eyes. If he was impressed or surprised, he didn’t show it. “Oh, that. I’m fine, Bokuto-san. I just think I’ve been sleeping a bit off.”

“So it’s been happening for a while then?” Bokuto asked, slightly offended Akaashi hadn’t come to him for help. He gently laid a hand on the injured shoulder and pushed down slightly with the tips of his fingers, feeling incredibly guilty when Akaashi inhaled sharply. 

“You’re really tense,” Bokuto told him. “You’ve got at least one huge knot, if not more. Lucky for you, I’m super good at this stuff! Follow me.” He turned to the team, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Alright, that’s good for tonight! Take down net!”

He set off for the locker rooms, checking to make sure Akaashi was following. He was, if a bit reluctantly. 

“C’mon, I promise it will help,” Bokuto coaxed, opening the locker room door for Akaashi. They stepped inside, and Bokuto cracked his knuckles. “You should take your shirt off.”

Akaashi turned to him in disbelief. “I should what?”

“Take your shirt off. Trust me, it makes it easier.”

Akaashi gave him a heavy eyeroll before pulling his shirt over his head. Bokuto immediately noticed his slim chest- all toned muscle and slender bones. _Christ_. 

That was entirely NOT what Bokuto was here to do, though. He was such a good friend for helping Akaashi, and he planned to follow through with it. He sat on the bench and gestured for Akaashi to do the same, facing away from him between his thighs. 

“Let me know if it hurts too much, yeah?” Bokuto asked softly. Akaashi looked at him over his shoulder and nodded, expression soft. 

Bokuto set to work. He started gently, using the smaller knuckles of his fingers to work into Akaashi’s shoulders. Bokuto had to imagine all the studying and late nights he pulled did a number on his muscles, so alleviating the pain was not easy work. He switched to his thumbs to push in at a different angle and saw Akaashi’s eyes slip closed and mouth fall open. 

_Oh, oh okay. Okay, that was fine_. Bokuto concentrated very hard on doing better, working his way slowly down Akaashi’s back as his muscles relaxed. He watched Akaashi’s head drop down between his shoulders, _his lovely, lovely shoulders_ and shoulder blades. He was making these little hums as certain areas were targeted, leaning one way or another to allow better access. 

_Christ. Maybe Kuroo was actually, actually right_. But that actually wasn’t fair at all, because anyone would think Akaashi was pretty. His soft, silky black hair that tumbled down in little curls from his crown. His stormy grey-blue eyes, his rare little smile. His beautiful long hands and fingers, smooth pale skin and slim frame. It wasn’t a gay thing, per say. It was just a _conscious-acknowledgement-of-Akaashi-being-stunning_ thing. 

“How’s this?” He asked, rolling his knuckles in the space between Akaashi’s shoulder blades. 

“Yes- that- right there, ah, Bokuto-san...”

Bokuto bit hard on the inside of his cheek, valiantly ignoring the feeling in his chest. 

Bokuto continued down his back, reaching the small of his back. He settled his fingers over Akaashi’s bare waist and pressed his thumbs down hard in that strip of muscle right above his back dimples. 

He hadn’t realized how loud Akaashi had progressively gotten until that moment. Or maybe he hadn’t gotten louder, and he was just really tense there. 

Akaashi let out a high pitched sigh and tossed his head slightly back, eyes open. _“Ah! Yes-“_

They were both frozen for a moment, witnessing the silence as Akaashi turned a pretty shade of beet red. His hands came up to close over his mouth and Bokuto grinned. 

“That was actually kind of ho-“

Akaashi smacked him before he could finish the sentence. “Shut the fuck up. Don’t you dare.”

Laughter bubbled out of his chest as he pulled Akaashi- who was blushing furiously and trying to climb away- back to the bench. 

“That- I’m all good now, Bokuto-san. Thank you.”

“Wait Akaashi!” Bokuto laughed. “I’m not done!” He tried to pull Akaashi back while Akaashi was still pushing at his hands- but Bokuto could tell he was biting back a smile. 

“No-“

“C’mon Keiji, I actually thought you sounded really-“

“BOKUTO.”

The door swung open with out a knock, just as Bokuto had gotten his hands under Akaashi’s thighs to get him to come back. Konoha blinked, mild horror dawning over his features. He sighed and closed the door without a word. 

**“KONOHA!”**


End file.
